Exiled Wishes
by Ai No Senshi
Summary: Endymion wishes he could take it all back, but he can't and Serenity is left bitter. She promises that she'll never forgive him, but some promises were made to be broken. *STORY NOT OVER* 7th Chapter Replaced and new chapter added.
1. Prologue

A blonde haired, blue eyed, girl walked into Aurora, the very city in which the royal family of the Earth lived. She was wearing a dark blue cloak with the hood up. A black cat was draped around her shoulders.  
  
"Where is he?" She spoke quietly to the cat. The cat shook it's head slowly. The girl snaked her way through the crowd's searching for the carriage. Finally she saw all the people bow their heads in what seemed a single motion.  
  
The mysterious girl smiled and headed toward's the golden carriage's path. She waited until it was right in front of her and jumped quickly to the top. She sat down cross legged on top of it and waited until they were well out of Aurora. Then she flipped down through the carriage window and beside the blue eyed prince. She covered his mouth quickly.  
  
"Good evening Endymion." She said with a semi-evil grin.  
  
He murmured something behind her hand which she took as, "Serenity?"  
  
She cleared his hair from his eyes gently. "Lovely isn't? Here I am again and you're not happy to see me. Tsk-tsk."  
  
He looked quite frightened behind her hand. It showed in his eyes.  
  
"So how's that evil witch anyway? What's her name again? Raye? I couldn't remember since she was exiled from the Moon."  
  
He murmured again.  
  
"Oh you won't me to move my hand? Only if you promise not to chicken out and call your generals."  
  
He nodded and she moved her hand. "What are your doing here Serenity?"  
  
"You don't know? When Raye got exiled she took me with her. My mother exiled me for our relationship together. So here I am in my velvet hood waiting for you to show up. Luna came with me. She's the only loyal person in this carriage."  
  
Luna was sitting in the seat across from them. As much as she disapproved of Serena's choices of action she supported the x-princess.  
  
"Oh Serenity I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sure you are. There's one thing a forgot to mention. It's another reason I got exiled. I'm pregnant." She pulled back her cloak so he could see her slightly larger than usual abdomen. "You evil bastard. This is your child and now you've left me alone."  
  
"Oh God. I... Serena... Please just let me..."  
  
"Let you what?"  
  
"Apologize. I'm so sorry if I could take it all back..."  
  
"Well you can't! You did this to me."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
Serena smiled. "I want you to marry me."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"This is our child and we should be together."  
  
"No way. There's no way! Serena I'll support you. I'll give you a cottage and food and you'll never have to work, but I cannot marry you."  
  
"You bastard I'll take your deal, but you'll never ever see you're daughter I'll make sure of that. This child has no father now. You don't exist in her world and you don't exist in mine."  
  
Author's Note: Please review. I promise it's going to get better. How do I know? Because I like this story and that's a good sign. 


	2. The Return of the Prince

Five years later Serenity gazed out from a bedroom window on her pink- haired daughter playing in the garden chasing the orange butterflies. She sighed when the little girl fell and scraped her knee. She ran down the stairs and out the door.  
  
"Oh Rini!" She picked the girl up and blew on her knee gently. "Does this help?"  
  
"Yes," the little girl said between sobs. She cried into her mothers chest.  
  
"You'll be fine honey. Look a butterfly is helping." A butterfly had landed on the little girl's knee. "Wow," Rini said a look of amazement and wonder on her face. The sunlight streamed in through the trees and surrounded the two. Serenity's blonde hair shined golden as it surrounded her like a halo. The little girl's long hair shone as bright as crystal and curled on the ends.  
  
A golden carriage pulled up in front of the garden gate shattering the beautiful moment. A dark haired man stepped out and stared in amazement at the beautiful pair.  
  
"Who's that mommy?" The small child said.  
  
"No one," her mother said coldly. "He's no one at all." She sat the child down and turned towards the house.  
  
"Serenity please wait."  
  
Serenity did not stop as she shooed the child inside. "Rini why don't you go play in your room. I'll be up in a second with lunch."  
  
"Okay mommy." The girl said and ran off.  
  
The woman shut the door and turned around to face the Prince.  
  
"Endymion," she said bitterly. "Forgive me if I don't let you in. I don't like my children under bad influences."  
  
Endymion knew it was coming and tried to shrug it off. "Serenity I came because I need to talk to you."  
  
"I knew that. The question is about what."  
  
"Well you see I married Raye."  
  
Serenity snorted, "You think I didn't know?"  
  
"Let me finish. And we found out that she's... well she can't have a baby."  
  
"Oh how horrible," Serenity said in mock sadness.  
  
"Raye's shattered and I'm regretting coming here, but I had to. It's about our daughter-"  
  
"My daughter and her name is Rini."  
  
"Anyway she's the only heir to the Earth's throne."  
  
"Oh no. That's not going to happen! She used to be the only heir to the Moon's throne too remember? I'm not having my daughter put into the stress of being a princess. Especially when her mother is a nobody peasant. I almost made a mistake five years ago by trying to drag her into that life. She's not going to go through that."  
  
"Serenity she has to! She's the only one left!"  
  
"No she's not." Serena said. "There is someone else, but you're not going to meet him either. Especially when he's sick." Serenity got a frightened look on her face and hurried to her home and up the stairs leaving the door open in her hurry.  
  
She went into the bedroom she'd recently been in and looked down at the pale faced boy. "Oh Darien I'm sorry I left you."  
  
The boy only nodded in reply. Luna was by his side purring softly and keeping him warm. She took his hand and stroked his head. "Are you feeling better?" The boy nodded again, but was looking past her to the doorway where the Prince stood. "Honey mommy will be back soon okay?"  
  
"Okay," the boy managed to squeak in a small voice.  
  
Serenity joined Endymion in the hallway shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Is that my son?" He said barely believing it.  
  
"Unfortunately for him yes. They were twins born only seconds apart. They are none of your business and you won't take them away from me. Not now, not ever."  
  
"I'm not here to take them away from you."  
  
"Then what are you here for?"  
  
Endymion sighed. "I'm not really sure anymore."  
  
"Then please get out. I need to fix their lunch and he needs to take his tonic."  
  
"Okay. I will be back though."  
  
Endymion left and Serenity watched him leave. "God why is this happening to me?"  
  
Author's Note: Thank ya'll for reviewing. (Sorry for the ya'll thing. Southern IN) Please review some more. Oh and about your questions about Endymion not having an interest it's because he's in love with Raye now. (I know I hate that too. And yes Endymion is a bastard in this fic. Sorry to all you fans of him.) 


	3. Explanations

At the request of Serenity, Endymion did not come back until the twins were sixteen. Serenity herself was only in her thirties and still looked no older than twenty, a fact that irritated Rini.  
  
"It's not fair! Why does my mother look so great? I'm supposed to be the daughter!"  
  
"You are the daughter," Serenity would say used to the fight. "And you're beautiful."  
  
Rini was indeed beautiful. Her scarlet eyes would glitter and shine when she was happy. Her pink hair reached her waist and surrounded her like her mother's did.  
  
And then there was Darien. It was haunting for Serena to look at her son because he was Endymion all over again. His shoulders were strong and his eyes deep.  
  
Serenity would smile to herself every now and then. She had the most beautiful children on the Earth and they were the most wonderful gifts God could have given her.  
  
When Endymion pulled up in his carriage the second time Serenity knew she would have to explain to her children. She couldn't shoo them into the house this time. He stepped from the carriage and she caught her breath. He had barely aged and was still the strong man she'd once loved.  
  
"Who is he mother? I feel like I know him," Darien said. Serenity turned to her son.  
  
"You should know him. This is your father."  
  
Rini gasped, "He's our father? Why wasn't he ever here?"  
  
"Because Rini," Serenity said. "he left me alone. He's married to someone else."  
  
"No I am not," Endymion said. "Raye died last year of typhoid fever."  
  
Serenity covered her mouth with her hand. This news startled her and no matter how much she hated Raye, her death was depressing. "I'm so sorry Endymion."  
  
He nodded silently and looked at his two children. "She's the spitting image of you Serenity."  
  
"Darien could be your identical twin."  
  
They smiled, but nothing could hide their confusion and sadness.  
  
"Why don't you come inside the house Endymion and we'll explain this to my... our children."  
  
They all sat around the wooden table looking at this small family they weren't used to having.  
  
"We'll try to explain, but it'll be hard." Serenity said and took a breath. "When I was sixteen I fell in love with the Prince of the Earth." She looked sadly up at Endymion. "But I could not love him because I was the Princess of the Moon and the two kingdoms did not get along. We would meet secretly and love blossomed, but he found someone else and my mother found out. She exiled me from the Moon and stripped me of my royal duties. That's when I knew I was pregnant."  
  
Endymion took over. "She confronted me about it, but I was already engaged to Raye and did not wish to break it. So I provided her with a good life in the country, but she told me I could not see you. It was fair enough since I would not marry her. Twelve years ago I found out my wife was unable to have a baby and I came here. I saw you two for the first time."  
  
"I turned him away because I did not wish for you two to have to live the life I did. On my request he did not come back until now. You are the only living heirs to the Earth's throne."  
  
"But how?" Darien said.  
  
"I don't get it. Why didn't you ever tell us?"  
  
Before either of them could answer a voice came from the doorway, "Serenity?"  
  
Serenity mentally kicked herself, but pulled off a smile. "Endymion I'd like you to meet the man I'm in love with."  
  
Author's Note: I love this story, but don't know who to set Serena up with. Definitely not Seiya. (Sorry I just don't like him) It's between Malachite, Jadeite, and Andrew. Hmm... Review and tell me you're favorite. 


	4. Rejection

"Endymion this is Andrew." She went to the door and joined Andrew.  
  
"Sere, what's going on?"  
  
She turned to the rest of the group, "I'll be back in one second." She led Andrew outside and shut the door behind them. Leaving Darien, Endymion, and Rini in an uncomfortable silence. "How much did you hear?"  
  
"Almost the entire thing," the handsome blonde said.  
  
Serenity sighed. "I'm sorry I never told you, but I didn't think it mattered anymore. I've left Endymion in the past and you are my future." She held up her engagement ring and let it catch the sun.  
  
"I'm glad, but... Was the King really that bad?"  
  
"He was a horrible bastard to me and left me alone when I needed him the most."  
  
Andrew nodded. "I want you to know I love you no matter what your past was."  
  
"I love you, too." They kissed in the middle of garden with the warm sunlight falling around them. She pulled away and Andrew handed her a pink rose. "I know you've got to go back to your children now so I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Good-bye," she waved and turned reluctantly back to the house. She stepped through the door back into the uncomfortable silence.  
  
All three sets of eyes looked up at her.  
  
"I see you've moved on," Endymion said with a look of regret on his face.  
  
"And why shouldn't I have?!" She yelled angrily.  
  
"I didn't say you shouldn't have!"  
  
"You didn't have to!" She hissed. "You don't love me anymore and I know why you're here! The commoners don't like to see a king with no family. They think you're strange. You came here to pick up you're old family to make you're image look better. Well I don't think so. My children and I are not second choice garbage and Andrew loves me for me!"  
  
Endymion did not say anything. He didn't admit, but he didn't deny it either.  
  
"Is it true?" Rini asked.  
  
He looked at her with a look of being caught.  
  
"You bastard." She said and stormed up the stairs.  
  
Darien stood and looked down at him, "Leave my mother alone. We don't want to see you and we don't want to know you. Get out of our house."  
  
Endymion stood and went to the door. He looked back at the strong boy- no man- who was his son and at the woman he once loved. She was standing beautifully in anger with her jaw set. He whispered, "I'm sorry," and shut the door.  
  
Serenity turned to her son. "Thank you Darien."  
  
He hugged his mother, "Don't worry. You'll marry Andrew soon and we'll all be fine."  
  
Serenity only nodded. She wiped the only angry tear she'd shed fron her eye. "I better go see you're sister."  
  
She headed up the stairs and into Rini's room. The pink haired girl was looking at the window scowling as she watched the golden carriage pull away.  
  
"Mother how did you ever fall in love with him?!"  
  
Serenity sighed, "I was young. He was handsome and strong and he held me just right. It happens sometimes and I've never forgiven myself for that mistake."  
  
Rini nodded. "It's not your fault. It's him that's the problem. He's not my father and I never want to see him again."  
  
"That's what I said once, but no matter what he's done to me I miss the old Endymion. The one that loved me."  
  
"How can you say that?!"  
  
"He was my first love and you always feel connected to them in a different way. Don't worry honey I love Andrew a lot more than I love Endymion. Endymion he's... well he's a egotistic bastard to put it lightly and I could never go back to him. Never in a thousand years."  
  
"I'm glad mother," Rini said. "Because I think Andrew is the perfect husband for you."  
  
"I do too honey. I do too."  
  
The mother and daughter sat in the room and thought about the one person who'd shattered their perfect lives. Endymion.  
  
Darien sat in his room and ran his hand through his hair. He finally had a father, but wished he didn't have one. He knew now that it was his job to protect his mother from being hurt until Andrew and she got married. He couldn't believe that the Earth's King was such a horrible person. His own father.  
  
Darien pounded his fist on a table. He wouldn't let his mother get hurt. He wouldn't let his sister get hurt. Endymion would pay if he ever came near them again.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry to all of you who wanted Serenity to fall in love with someone else, but Andrew got the most votes and he's my personal favorite. And at this point I don't know if this is going to turn into a Sere\Endy fic or not. I don't think I can turn my back on Endymion no matter how bad he is, but I know that it would take a lot to make you guys like him again. I'll tell you one thing though, if it does turn out a Sere\Endy fic he's gonna have to work his ass off to get Serenity back.  
  
Give your opinion! Review! 


	5. Invitation

Serenity's date with Andrew that night was a success and she came home feeling assured that everything would be alright. That night when she crawled into her bed she didn't know that her life would be turned upside down and backwards the very next day.  
  
A message came in the post that morning. It was sealed with wax and the royal crest as written on the front.  
  
"You don't have to open it mother," Darien told her.  
  
"Yes I do," she sighed and broke the seal. She pulled the letter out and read it.  
  
"What does it say?" Rini asked anxiously.  
  
"It says," she took a deep breath, "that our presence is requested at the Silver Moon Ball tomorrow night." At this point tears filled her eyes. "It says that the Moon and the Earth have finally reached an agreement."  
  
"Mother don't-" Darien started, but it was too late.  
  
"God damn it! Why couldn't they have done this sixteen years ago?! Why does the universe suddenly want me to come back?" She ripped the letter in two and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Rini go upstairs and find you're best dress. We're going to this ball and we're going to look wonderful."  
  
Rini nodded excitedly and ran up the stairs. It was her first ball.  
  
"Mother, are you sure you want to go?" Darien asked.  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
The next night a carriage pulled up in front of the gate to pick the three up.  
  
Rini stepped in first. She was wearing a white dress with no sleeves. It used to be her mother's and fit her perfectly. Her hair was down and curled at the ends just right.  
  
Darien stepped in next even though he was taught to always let a lady go first. He was wearing a dark blue suit with wide shoulders. He hated how much it looked like Endymion's, but her mother told him he looked much better in it.  
  
Serenity was helped in last. She was the most breathtaking of all. Her dress was silver and flowed down to her feet where it met the most beautiful slippers you've ever seen. Her hair was down and she wore a tiara ringed in diamonds in it. Her dress had long sleeves which went around her middle finger and then streamed down to her sides so that when she stretched her arms it looked like she had wings.  
  
The ride to the castle was long and bumpy and many people looked out their windows to see who it was that was riding in the royal carriage. When they pulled up in front of the castle Serenity took a deep breath.  
  
"Well here I go again."  
  
Darien and Rini were quite nervous, but strode in with their heads held high. The ballroom was filled with people waltzing around. A band played in the corner setting the mood of the night. They made their way through the crowd and many people turned to stare at the magnificent trio. Darien had so many girls staring at him a slight blush rose on his cheeks.  
  
And then they saw the thrones and Serenity could feel herself gagging. There was not one throne, but five. The three in the center were largest and the two on the sides were smaller. She knew now why she'd been invited.  
  
Author's Note: Ah, sweet suspense. Actually is just my writer's block and you are suffering because of it. Anyway this chapter is so short because the next one is going to be really big. There's going to be a lot happening so I decided to stop here. Please review like ya do. Arigatou! 


	6. In Black and White

The trumpets blared. "Presenting King Endymion!"  
  
The crowd clapped, but Serenity and her children remained with their faces set in stone and their hands stayed at their sides.  
  
"And Queen Serenity from the Moon!"  
  
Serenity gasped as her mother to the throne beside Endymion. The Queen looked so old now with lines by her eyes and mouth. The silver hair made her look old and mystical, but her beauty was still there.  
  
"Mother," Rini whispered, "who are the other three thrones for?"  
  
"They're for us."  
  
"Us?!"  
  
"We've been suckered into a trap. We're going to be exposed if we don't get out of here quick."  
  
"Come on," Darien said strongly and ushered his mother and sister through the crowd. Endymion saw them and quickly spoke up.  
  
"We have some special guests tonight and some special news! The Princess Serenity of the Moon is being restored to her throne and is here tonight!"  
  
The crowd gasped and Serenity stopped. She turned around and glared at Endymion. "Run," she said to Darien and Rini. "Get out of here as fast as you can! I may be thrust back into this life, but I won't let you be!"  
  
There was such finality in her voice, Rini and Darien listened. They ran from the ballroom and back out to the carriage. When they looked back they saw their mother break through the crowd and smile gracefully.  
  
Endymion smiled down on her, but her eyes held such anger that he found himself a little worried. Queen Serenity couldn't believe how her daughter had grown and how beautiful she was.  
  
Serena stepped up beside Endymion and turned to wave at the crowd.  
  
"Where are the children?" he whispered never losing that beautiful smile.  
  
"They're gone. I sent them home. They are not going to be exposed to this."  
  
"Damn it, Serena!"  
  
"Damn yourself. And damn you Mother."  
  
The queen looked angrily at Serena. "How dare you talk to me like that!"  
  
"I'll talk to you however I want! I'm a grown woman!" The crowd heard none of their bickering because they'd started dancing.  
  
"Dance with me, Serenity," Endymion said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Just for apperances."  
  
"Ugh... fine." He smiled and took her hand. They waltzed around the ballroom, but Serenity couldn't hide her anger.  
  
"Why did you send them home?"  
  
"I sent them home because you don't love them, you are using them. Thank God they got out of here okay. And I want to leave too."  
  
"Not until we discuss this together."  
  
"Fine, let's go." She pulled away from his arms and went back up to her mother. "Come on. We're going to discuss before you two ruin my life completely."  
  
As much as Endymion did not want leave the ball he did. They went into the big empty dining room and talked.  
  
Serena went first, "I do not what to be the Princess of the Moon again and I've been thinking about it and I know that you two are in on this together. The only reason the Moon and the Earth reached a treaty is because you both want my children to be the heirs of your planets, well it's just not going to happen! I'm not sixteen anymore and I'm standing up to you. I'm getting married in a month!"  
  
Her mother yelled at her, "Oh no you're not! I forbid it! You are going to come back to the Moon and rule over it so that this world can continue!"  
  
"NO I'M NOT!!! My children are going to have a regular life. They're going to get married, have children, and be farmers!"  
  
"Farmers! I think I'm going to faint!"  
  
Endymion spoke up, "I think they need to make the decision, not you."  
  
"I know their decision! They don't even want to know you! They want a normal life. Like I do. No matter what you two think you cannot control me. I'm thirty two! I'm grown up!"  
  
Endymion looked down and Queen Serenity looked away.  
  
"So I've laid it down in black and white. You do not say my children's names, you don't see them, you don't see me. Just say I died in a tragic capsule accident or something. Princess Serenity doesn't exist anymore. There's only Serenity."  
  
She stalked out of the dining room and summoned a carriage to take her home. Darien and Rini met her at the gate. "What happened?" they asked.  
  
"I told them that we wouldn't be involved in any of it."  
  
"And what did they say?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. It is what you wanted isn't it? You didn't want to become royalty did you?"  
  
"No," they agreed.  
  
"Well good because I want you to be happy."  
  
"We know, Mother, we know," Darien said and hugged her. The three walked into their home hand in hand.  
  
Author's Note: So this wasn't as long as I thought, but I made a big decision. This will not be a Sere/Endy fic. I'm sorry to all you who wanted him to beg, but I find myself hating him more and more with every chapter. So they're should be like two more chapters coming. Please review. 


	7. Shining Signs

Author's Note: All of you who read chapter seven just completely through it out the window. Forget everything because I got a great idea for continueing this story. And you know the ending really sucked before. The decision I made in chapter six may change. It all depends. Please enjoy the NEW chapter seven.  
  
Serenity felt herself being thrown around like around like a rag doll, into walls and onto the ground. Explosions were taking place everywhere and the sound of screaming didn't cease. Tears, anguish, and pain filled the air with the smoke of ruin. She was confused and scared and everywhere she looked there was death. Everything turned dark and the Moon started shaking.  
  
A rapping on the door woke Serenity up. She was cold and the covers were thrown away. It was unusually dark in her room, but she could still see faintly. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror. Her crescent moon had returned.  
  
She hurried to the door and when she opened the top half she could barely see the face of her caller.  
  
"Serenity, it's the Moon," Endymion said.  
  
Serenity stepped from the house and looked all around. That's why it was so dark. The Moon was gone. "It's completely dark! The Moon has been eclipsed!"  
  
"Your crescent moon," Endymion said, "it's never shined silver like that before."  
  
"Rini and Darien!" She hurried into the house and ran up the stairs with Endymion at her heels. She pointed down the hallway and Endymion headed into Rini's room.  
  
Serenity stepped into Darien's room. A greenish-blue light came from his forehead where a sign she'd never seen before shined. It spread all across his forehead twisting and spiraling. She shook his shoulders. "Darien wake up!"  
  
"What?" he said half awake. "Mother, your forehead!"  
  
"Yours too," he told him.  
  
Rini appeared in the doorway with her own pink crescent moon sparkling. Endymion gawked.  
  
"His sign! Is it the Earth's?"  
  
Serenity shook her head, "I have no idea. All I know is we have to save the Moon."  
  
"The Moon?" Rini asked.  
  
"It's in trouble," Serenity told her. "But we can't take a capsule to get there. We've got to teleport."  
  
"But Serena it's been years since you've done that!"  
  
"I can try. Everyone join hands." They did and she closed her eyes to concentrate. A silvery light surrounded them. In the next instant they were on the Moon.  
  
An explosion rocked the ground and they hit the ground. The sounds of screaming rung through their ears.  
  
"Oh my God!" Serenity whispered in panic. She stood up. "I need the Silver Crystal!" she called and disappeared into the smoke.  
  
"Mother!" Rini yelled. Endymion stopped her from running.  
  
"She knows what she's doing. What you need to do is stay right here. The Shadow Warriors will come after you if you leave this ground."  
  
Rini was angry, but listened. She looked around. "Why isn't this area ruined?"  
  
"Becuase it's sacred and protected. It's the only safe place on the Moon."  
  
"Then why did Mother leave?!"  
  
"Because she wants to save all she can."  
  
They fell into silence and peered through the smoke trying to find Serenity. She came back minutes later with another person. Her mother.  
  
They stepped onto the sacred ground and a silvery light exploded from the ground. Serenity was holding the crystal. She held it high above her head, but before she could even decide what to do with it Queen Beryl appeared.  
  
"You can't stop me Princess! The Earth and the Moon's unity is broken and you are weak! Nothing can stop the Negaforce!"  
  
Serenity gulped. "Maybe I can't stop you! Maybe I am weak, but the Earth and the Moon are united still! In my children!"  
  
She turned and faced the frightened Rini and Darien. They're signs were glowing brighter. "You can do this," she said. "You can save us all."  
  
Author's Note: Ooo suspense. Lovely, irritating, suspense. And you're left in it. Oh please review. I'm really glad I changed this. 


	8. Prophecy

"Trusting the future of the universe to meer children? You are incompetent aren't you Serenity?" Beryl laughed.  
  
"We can't do it, Mother," Rini said.  
  
"Yes, yes, you can!"  
  
Beryl laughed, "You know there was a prophecy passed down in the Negaverse given by the Negaforce itself. It says that the Moon will tear away from the Earth and both will be left weak. That one Queen will perish and another will prevail. You'll die Serenity. You'll all die!"  
  
"Not on this ground we won't," Queen Serenity said.  
  
"But while your standing on that ground the rest of the Moon suffers and dies. What are you going to do about that?"  
  
There voices were silently, but the rumbling of the explosions and the cries of the people continued on.  
  
Princess Serenity spoke up, "I'm going to step out."  
  
"Step out?!" Endymion said, "Are you crazy? You'll die Serena."  
  
"But who will be saved? Rini, Darien, if you step out with me I can protect you and you can send this witch away."  
  
"But we don't know how," Rini said.  
  
"You just wish it and will it with all your heart. It will happen if the Crystal lets it."  
  
"But what if the crystal doesn't let it?" Darien asked. "What if it rejects us?"  
  
Serenity quieted, "That's a chance you'll have to take for the universe."  
  
After a moment passed Rini and Darien nodded solemnly. They both took hold of the crystal and together with Serenity stepped off of the sacred ground. There's was a whooshing sound and the Seven Shadow Warriors appeared. The only thought in their minds was to kill the three, but the couldn't cross the silvery barrier Serenity had put up.  
  
Rini and Darien closed their eyes and in their minds and hearts they felt the pain of the people, they felt the weight of what they had to do, and they knew they had to do it. The crystal grew brighter as their signs did, but Beryl laughed.  
  
"You fools! No barrier can stop me!" She pulled a knife from it's sheath and threw it with a ball of energy at Serenity. It broke the barrier and brought it crashing down like glass.  
  
"No!" Endymion yelled. He reached outside of the sacred ground and pulled Rini and Darien in. Serenity fell to the ground and the Shadow Warriors swarmed. Endymion drew his sword and a golden sign like Darien's appeared on his forehead. "Leave her alone!"  
  
He rushed into the Shadow Warriors and stood beside Serenity. His forehead was shining so brightly the Warriors had to jump back and cover their eyes. A golden barrier appeared and Endymion bent down beside Serenity. He pulled the knife out of her chest and ripped his shirt to wrap around her.  
  
"Don't die Serenity. They need you to teach them. To teach them to use their hearts like I never did. I was stupid Serenity and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I ever put you through. Everything."  
  
She looked up at him and a tear streamed from the corner of her eye, "Better late than never."  
  
Author's Note: So I admit this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to leave you wanting more and get you to review. Yes, I know, I shouldn't hold chapters hostage. Sorry it's a habit. 


	9. Read If You Dare

This is not a new chapter. This is to tell you I have not worked on this story for one reason, and one reason alone.

I CANNOT STAND THIS STORY ANYMORE!!!!

Why, you ask, can I not stand this story? Because my dear readers, I wish to be finished with it for good. And I cannot be when there are conflicting views from my dearest critics, yourselves. You saw it was better, you say it's worse, you say that you don't want another "Oh I forgive you Darien becuase you saved my life!" story. Well, I've got news for you, I didn't want that either.

The old seventh chapter was too fast you said, well I'm sorry. And now I am irritated because in the massive cleansing my computer went through that chapter was deleted. Forever. Period. Yes, that is entirely my fault, but the anger does not subside. 

So basically, I probably will not EVER finish this story for fear of my head exploding in the process. I might however, in a time of deep sereneness in which I cannot get mad.

I'll keep searching for one of those. 

Until the next time I decide to make you mad,

Ai No Senshi

P.S. Care to try another story? Please? Oh you hate me now don't you? Damn. Another group of readers gone


End file.
